


Relapse

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Series: The Darkness Inside [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Branch - Freeform, Broppy - Freeform, Dark, Depression, F/M, Grey Branch, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Why Did I Write This?, mature(ish) themes?, not actually a broppy fic though, serious stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: He had a smart ass mouth, but he was as honest as they came. He was sarcastic, but he had a heart of gold. He was stubborn, but he was extremely loyal. He was a little bipolar, so sometimes you just had to laugh and let him have his way.





	Relapse

Their relationship had been going steady for a few months now. Poppy would often kiss his forehead when she sensed that he was down. But Branch was still adjusting to normal troll life. Instead of his cold, dark, spacious bunker, he now had a warm, bright, cozy pod to live in-right next to Poppy's nonetheless!

Yet, Branch was still suspicious.

For most of his life, he had lived alone and secluded without his colors. Now, after he helped save everyone's lives, he was revered? Yes, he knew it wasn't in a troll's nature to be suspicious, but he had been like this most of his life. He couldn't switch it on or off.

He hated himself for it, but he sometimes even felt suspicious of Poppy. "Why do you like me? Even with my true colors back, I'm still the same gray, grumpy troll on the inside." He had said.

His pink haired other took his large, calloused hands in her small, dainty ones. "Because, Branch, you aren't the same troll you were. You helped me rescue our friends when all hope seemed lost. You're so sweet and kind..."

He really wasn't. He was still paranoid of Bergens. He still thought the other trolls secretly disliked him. He felt as if he wasn't worthy enough to be Poppy's significant other.

Poppy was the Queen of the Trolls! She could be with anyone she wanted. Someone who suited her. She was sweet, energetic, kind, and optimistic. Branch was still rude, sarcastic, and still as much of a pessimist as he was a few months ago.

They were complete opposites! Why did Poppy waste her time with him?

This wasn't healthy for him, he knew. He had to stop doubting her. He needed to believe her. He needed to trust her! But how could he?

All his life. He had no one. No one helped him. Loneliness... That was all he knew.

Branch sat alone, dipping his blue fingers into a crystal pond. The water felt cold against his skin.

He was alone. Really and truly alone.

No matter what Poppy said, she didn't understand him. Not the true him, at least. She had begun to associate Branch as the troll that had helped rescue her friends and the troll who had been able to progress in his social graces, if only the smallest fraction.

The frosty air churned and coiled around him, making the troll to quiver. He realized he should be getting back to Poppy and the others, but he couldn't tear himself away from the pond. He immersed his hand into the water smoothly, as if dipping it in paint. He could imagine that when he pulled his hand out, it would be the ever familiar tone of gray he had been most of his life.

Branch stared at his gray fingers. He blinked, but the blue shade did not return. The dull ash stained the majority his skin, coating the brilliant azure. Branch hesitantly glanced over into the water and choked.

His hair was coal black and his skin seemed to be deteriorating into stone.

He had a smart ass mouth, but he was as honest as they came. He was sarcastic, but he had a heart of gold. He was stubborn, but he was extremely loyal. He was a little bipolar, so sometimes you just had to laugh and let him have his way.

This was becoming a mask. A facade. Branch was too far gone to get back.

He was plunging into a relapse.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is...less than happy. Read at your own discretion.


End file.
